


Assumptions

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: He understood that Kouyou would wait until he was ready, but he couldn’t miss it. He couldn’t miss the way Kouyou’s eyes started to glance at children when they were out at the malls and he couldn’t miss the way how sometimes a child would come running towards them in public and demanded to play with Kouyou, and Kouyou would happily oblige it, ruffling the little kid’s hair and telling them what a good child they were. He couldn’t miss the disappointed look on Kouyou’s face when he watched the children return to their rightful parents, and he couldn’t miss the way Kouyou struggled to get rid of those emotions before Yuu could notice it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/197268.html) on December 06, 2013.
> 
> Please assume that in this AU, it is possible for men to get pregnant the same way a women does.

Yuu had an assumption.  
  
And not just an assumption, but _the_ assumption. He’d been with Kouyou for five years now, close to six, and married for almost two – and he usually guessed these things correctly. He’d guessed it when Kouyou and him were still friends, and noticed Kouyou’s looks lingering on him one second or two more than what was considered ‘normal’, and noticed the way Kouyou’s breathing got tense and heavy when Yuu’s hands brushed against his – or when he had to press up against him in unforeseen circumstances (say, a crowded lift) – and he’d guessed that Kouyou was beginning to like him. Or, well, at least harbor _some_ interest in him. Yuu was usually accurate in these things.  
  
“Do you like me?” Yuu had asked, casually one day, while he was lounging on Kouyou’s bed as they did their schoolwork together. Kouyou’s face had erupted into flames then, and he wondered how the raven-haired knew. Yuu just smiled and accepted the blushing cheeks as a confession. “I like you, too.” Kouyou was lucky he was so cute.  
  
And that was how they got together. Through an assumption, that proved to be correct, nevertheless. And Yuu realized Kouyou was as plain as a sheet of white paper – his face was a canvas, and all his emotions showed blankly through it. He was a rather quiet person, who kept most of his thoughts and wants to himself, and even that didn’t seem to change even after they’d gotten together. Yuu relied on his assumptions a lot to understand what Kouyou wanted, and it’s never failed him once. He’d guessed it one day when Kouyou led him out to the beach and dined expensively with him against the fine shores and the beautiful scenery of the sea-water; he’d guessed it when Kouyou had the restaurant be cleared and booked only for them. He’d guessed it when he saw that sparkle in Kouyou’s eyes, one that he hadn’t seen in a long time, and he’d guessed it even before Kouyou brought the ring out and went down on one knee before him. Yuu had already been mentally preparing himself to say ‘yes’, and though he’d guessed it long before, he didn’t voice it out loud, only smiled and laughed at Kouyou’s attempts to blatantly hide his engagement surprise. He wanted to wait and see the way Kouyou’s eyes would light up and his mouth form into a grin when he heard Yuu’s answer. He wanted to wait and see his lover complete his surprise, and then reward him nicely for it. And his gasps _weren’t_ exactly fake and dramatized, not when Kouyou made love to him passionately against the beach, and stained themselves not only with their own cum; but also the sand and sea-water, when they lost themselves in the midst of their desire and love for each other on that special day. Yuu had guessed the engagement, but he _didn’t_ guess that one. So, maybe Kouyou still had some credit worth after all. Yuu had to pat him on the back for that.  
  
It was just so easy to tell, when Kouyou was so much in love with him. It was so easy to tell, through Kouyou’s small, affectionate gestures, the way he silently gazed to Yuu and smiled and the way he held his hand and eyed Yuu’s empty finger where a ring should have been worn in place instead. It was so easy to tell, when Kouyou asked Yuu what kind of stones he liked best, and if Yuu was planning on settling down early in life. It was so easy to tell, and Yuu loved him all the more for it. Because Kouyou was Kouyou, his handsome, quiet, albeit sometimes a little awkward lover, who just wanted to make Yuu happy and loved always in his life. And even after they’d gotten married and bought a nice, large house, a better one than the old apartment they both shared, it was still easy to read Kouyou’s thoughts. It was easy as one, two, three.  
  
“There’s a lot of rooms in this house,” Kouyou had remarked then, while they were still in the midst of sourcing new houses to buy, and they had stepped into the current one they were living in to take a look. “It’d be good for a family. A family… _Our_ family.” His words could not be even more subtle enough.  
  
“Right,” Yuu had laughed in response. He leaned back against his husband’s chest and cradled his arms around Kouyou’s neck, watching the way Kouyou smiled briefly at the gesture. “You like the garden at the back, too? I presume you think the backyard’s a good place for kids to run in? I also assume you want the children to have their own drawing room, their play room, their own walk-in wardrobe, maybe if they liked dance – we could construct a studio for them.” The way Kouyou’s cheeks blushed furiously at Yuu’s words made it worth it to tease him; but more importantly, he didn’t miss the way Kouyou looked so blatantly happy at Yuu’s reciprocal for the idea. Yuu didn’t _reject_ it; it was worth something.  
  
“I don’t want to rush into things,” Kouyou said then, bringing his hand up to the back of Yuu’s neck and pressing him closer to him. “Not yet. Not if you’re not ready. I just thought… Maybe, ten years…”  
  
“Ten years is a long time,” Yuu teased, leaning his face in to brush his nose lightly against Kouyou’s. Kouyou smiled, wrapping his arms around him tighter. “Are you sure you can wait that long?”  
  
“Yes, if you need me to,” Kouyou worded breathlessly. Yuu just shook his head and gave him a small peck on the lips. “I’ll wait until you’re ready.”  
  
“I swear, you love me too much.” Yuu laughed, eyes twinkling as his hands ran up to Kouyou’s hair. “Do you know that, hmm?”  
  
“Maybe I just ignore it,” Kouyou grinned, and Yuu just smiled in return.  
  
“Five years, then. I want to at least be able to see my grandchildren, you know?” Yuu said, and the way Kouyou’s lower lip trembled and he looked so happy at Yuu’s answer made him just giggle even more. His husband was so easy to read.  
  
“Five years?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
So they got the house.  
  
Yuu enjoyed married life with Kouyou immensely; every single bit of it, with all the kissing and lovemaking and then the fighting and crying; and even with the bills, the taxes, the legal issues that came with every marriage forged. They spent most of their time together, occasionally double-dating with Akira and Takanori or Yutaka and his girlfriend; but most weekends and weekday nights were for themselves and themselves only, and Yuu couldn’t have asked for a better partner.  
  
It was at the back of his mind, having children – and he knew that when the time came, it would be him carrying it, birthing it, nursing it, and eventually being the mother figure to it. It was a lot of sacrifices to make, and he wasn’t sure if he was prepared to make it just yet, but when he was turning twenty-seven and Kouyou, twenty-nine, he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He understood that Kouyou would wait until he was ready, but he couldn’t miss it. He couldn’t miss the way Kouyou’s eyes started to glance at children when they were out at the malls and he couldn’t miss the way Kouyou chuckled at their antics when they did something too cute, embarrassing, or funny. He couldn’t miss the way how sometimes a child would come running towards them in public and demanded to play with Kouyou, and Kouyou would happily oblige it, ruffling the little kid’s hair and telling them what a good child they were. He couldn’t miss the disappointed look on Kouyou’s face when he watched the children return to their rightful parents, and he couldn’t miss the way Kouyou struggled to get rid of those emotions before Yuu could notice it (of course, Yuu noticed it. Yuu noticed everything). And so, when one day he caught Kouyou browsing through a shopping catalogue to replace some of their old furniture and he saw Kouyou staying on the kids’ catalogue for more than five minutes just envisioning how a children’s playroom would look like, Yuu thought that to be the last straw.  
  
He was ready.  
  
Kouyou was ready, he was ready, and he wouldn’t wait three years more just to have a child. The house was perfect, and he enjoyed languid evenings with Kouyou very much, but it was absent of children’s laughter, children’s crying, and it was absent of the warmth and comfort of a child’s innocence and the way it could help shape and strengthen a family even more. And Kouyou badly wanted a child, especially one he could father with Yuu, and Yuu was willing to give it to him.  
  
Yuu just had to devise a way to break it to Kouyou and make it known that it was Yuu’s choice, and Yuu’s choice alone, and not make Kouyou feel like he was in any way influencing this decision or coercing Yuu to do it.  
  
~  
  
It was one of those nights, Yuu knew it. His hands were wildly tangled in Kouyou’s hair and Kouyou had rolled him over against the bed, kissing him deeply against the sheets. Sounds of desperate, noisy kissing filled the air, and both Yuu and Kouyou’s faces were badly lust-filled and aroused by the friction of their bodies moving against each other. Their lips worked hurriedly against each other’s mouths, and their tongues were _everywhere_ , and the sounds of their shirts being thrown aside and their pants unzipping open to reveal their arousal dominated the silence. Kouyou’s panting was heavy, and when he reached an arm out to the nearby drawer by the bed to grab for the condom that would be there, Yuu suddenly remembered, in the haze of his lust, what he’d been meaning to tell Kouyou all these while. And maybe now was the right time.  
  
“Don’t use it,” Yuu breathed out, halting Kouyou in his tracks, and his words shocked Kouyou so much the condom slipped out of his hands and fell to the ground. “Put it back.”  
  
“What? But if I don’t use it then you’ll – ” Kouyou’s face was deadpan when he came upon Yuu’s smile. “No. _No_. No.”  
  
“Why not?” Yuu asked, and it broke all sexual tension between them immediately. Kouyou placed the fallen condom back into the drawer and sat upright on the bed, frowning deeply to his raven-haired lover. Yuu continued smiling.  
  
“You said five years,” Kouyou said, confused, but Yuu just shook his head and took Kouyou’s hands into his. “Why did you change your mind?”  
  
“I think I’m ready, now,” Yuu replied, as softly as he could, but Kouyou’s face only hardened at that.  
  
“It’s because of me, isn’t it? You think I can’t wait.”  
  
“No! Definitely not,” Yuu protested, almost sighing. He knew Kouyou would come to this conclusion and harbor guilt for Yuu’s sudden change of mind. “It’s my choice.”  
  
“I can wait, Yuu,” Kouyou’s voice wavered, his face flashing a look of hurt to his lover. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll wait until you’re ready.”  
  
“Is that why you were browsing through the kids’ catalogue the other day?” Yuu asked sharply, and Kouyou flinched at it. Yuu realized he probably should have worded it better, and he definitely regretted it when Kouyou abruptly got up from the bed and reached for his pants on the ground, pulling it up to quickly dress himself. “Kou, I didn’t mean it to sound like that, I’m sorry – ”  
  
“It’s fine,” Kouyou muttered, and Yuu suddenly felt like he had to say something, quickly, to clear the misunderstanding up and reassure Kouyou that he wanted this. This was definitely not the direction he had wanted the conversation to go into in mind when he first decided upon it.  
  
“Kou, can we talk about this?” Yuu asked, his voice slightly trembling, curling up – _naked_ – against the head of the bed, pulling up the white sheets up over him. He knew how defenseless he looked now and he _knew_ him crying would definitely get Kouyou to listen to him, to come back, to talk to him once more, because Kouyou had a weak heart and a soft spot for a hurt Yuu. When Kouyou still wasn’t turning to look at him – but he stayed rooted in his spot, Yuu noticed, which was good enough – Yuu let out a quiet sob, and it broke Kouyou’s resolve quickly.  
  
“I’m sorry, dear, please don’t cry.” Kouyou was by his side in a second, sitting next to his lover, wrapping his arms around Yuu and bringing him close to his chest. “Hush, okay? I don’t want to see you upset. I just… I don’t want to force you into anything.”  
  
Yuu let out a second, quiet sob for good measure, before finally speaking again. “Do you have a knife against my throat?”  
  
Kouyou sighed. “No.”  
  
“Are you holding me against my will and taking me without permission?”  
  
Kouyou’s face pained. “Yuu…”  
  
“Answer me.”  
  
“No,” Kouyou said at last, and Yuu thought he got his point across fairly well. “But I know you’re not ready. You didn’t want it before – ”  
  
“I want it _now_ ,” Yuu pointed out, and Kouyou sighed further. He pressed his lips against Yuu’s head and stroked his hair briefly.  
  
“You’re doing this for me.”  
  
“I am,” Yuu uttered gently. “But as much as it is for you, it is for me, too. And I thought about it, Kouyou, I really did, and it’s not just something I wanted overnight. I thought about how much it would put a smile on your face. Hell, it would put a smile on _my_ face. I thought about how we’ve always wanted a family, and we could get it. Now. When we’re still young and healthy, and we have the stamina to handle children.” He looked up to Kouyou for reassurance. His lover was deep in thought.  
  
“It’s going to be painful,” Kouyou said, after a long pause, and Yuu took great relief in his answer; Kouyou wasn't rejecting it. “We could always adopt if you aren’t comfortable with it.”  
  
“Don’t you want our child to be of our own blood?” Yuu asked, and it silenced Kouyou immediately. “Your… Your blood. And mine. Together. She, or _he_ , will be ours. Solely. A part of us. We’d be so proud of her.”  
  
“You want a daughter,” Kouyou mused, and Yuu just smiled shortly.  
  
“Is it that obvious?”  
  
“Yes.” Kouyou laughed, finally, and kissed Yuu softly against his hair again. “I don’t mind a daughter. I don’t mind anything.”  
  
“We’ll have more than one,” Yuu promised, and it only made Kouyou’s smile wider. “We’ll have both sons and daughters, so it’ll even out.”  
  
“You really want a child?” Kouyou’s voice grew more hopeful by the second, his love and desire to create a child with the love of his life overwhelming all his other qualms for it. “It’s… It’s not an easy job. I don’t… I’m afraid you can’t handle it. You’re so fragile,” Kouyou sighed, brushing his fingertips down to caress past Yuu’s face. Yuu winced at the touch, shaking it off.  
  
“I’m not a child myself, you know.”  
  
“But you’re so fragile,” Kouyou insisted, and Yuu just smiled, because he knew how much Kouyou cared for him, and worried over him day after day.  
  
“It’s going to be okay, I promise. I’ll take good care of myself and… our child. I’ll do my best, Kou. I’ll do it for you.”  
  
Kouyou breathed in sharply, and Yuu thought for a moment he was about to cry.  
  
“If the baby endangers your life, promise me you’ll save yourself.”  
  
“It won’t endanger anyone, silly – ”  
  
“Just incase.”  
  
“Fine,” Yuu frowned, though he knew deep down inside that if it were truly to be the case, he couldn't very well keep that promise.  
  
“And if anytime you change your mind, before we have it, just tell me. I won’t force you.”  
  
“I get it, _father_ ,” Yuu rolled his eyes. Kouyou laughed, squeezing Yuu tightly in his embrace. “You’re only two years older than me, and you act like you’re forty.”  
  
“I guess I’ll be a good parent, then, huh?”  
  
“You’ll be a naggy one. I’ll be the cool, hip one that tells the kid they can stay up at night and party all night long.”  
  
“You’ll even join the child.”  
  
“True that. Guess I’m going to have curfews even from _you_.” Yuu smiled, and Kouyou just chuckled at Yuu’s answer.  
  
“I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you very much, too.”  
  
~  
  
Yuu and Kouyou hadn’t told anyone of their plans to have a child yet, the only thing changing up was them beginning to ditch contraceptives and condoms during their lovemaking. Kouyou would tirelessly ask Yuu each time if he was sure about this, and they could still change their mind if they wanted to, but Yuu didn’t hesitate. He read up regularly on how to carry a child and he was sure that by the time he _actually_ had one inside of him, he would be well-advised enough to know how to handle it. He just didn’t expect it to come so soon.  
  
It’d been a month of trying and Yuu had been out shopping with Takanori for Kouyou’s birthday present when he first felt it. The beginning signs of nausea, and the unmistakable urge to hurl. Takanori was quick to usher him to the washroom, and when he was done, he couldn’t miss the obvious sinister look in Takanori’s eyes – he _knew_.  
  
“You’re pregnant,” Takanori said, and Yuu brushed it off quickly.  
  
“I think it was something I ate earlier,” Yuu answered, though he hoped to god it really wasn’t. Still, he couldn’t be absolutely certain about this yet – he didn’t want to jump to any conclusions and give Kouyou false hope yet.  
  
“Are you trying for a child?” Takanori asked, and Yuu didn’t think to lie this time.  
  
“Yeah,” Yuu replied, bashfully, and Takanori’s face practically _lit_ up at his answer.  
  
“Ooh! Ooh! Can I be your child’s godparent?”  
  
“I would have asked if you didn’t offer, anyway,” Yuu muttered quietly, yelping as Takanori quickly squeezed him into a tight hug. “Ow! Can’t breathe!”  
  
“Oh, right, you’re pregnant, can’t hurt the baby.” Takanori laughed, and Yuu blushed at his reply. “Akira’s going to be so excited too! Wait till he knows about this. And Kouyou – he’s going to be so happy! He’s going to be a dad! Congratulations, Yuu!”  
  
“It’s not… Maybe it’s just… a fever,” Yuu tried to excuse himself, but Takanori was already going on and on about all the clothes Takanori would design for Yuu’s child and how no matter if it was a boy or girl, he’d seen some fabulous androgynous baby clothes in cashmere that was on sale the other day…  
  
Later on in the day, Yuu purchased a pregnancy test, and brought it home to try it out. The moment the two stripes appeared on the stick, signaling to him he was with child, his legs felt weak and he went faint, a giddy feeling surging up in the pit of his belly.  
  
The only other time he’d ever felt like this was the day when Kouyou proposed to him. _Was this how true happiness felt like_?  
  
~  
  
Yuu decided to wait it out a little longer before telling Kouyou. It was apt that Kouyou’s birthday was in a few days, because it’d make the _perfect_ birthday present for his husband to know Yuu was finally with a child. And not just any child; _their_ child. Yuu knew it pleased Kouyou endlessly to know he could finally father one with Yuu, and he hadn’t missed the way Kouyou fucked him extra hard as he’d moaned _then_ screamed for Kouyou to put his seed inside of him. Kouyou was less ashamed to look at children’s catalogues now, and he knew Kouyou was already trying to plan out his children’s rooms, though it largely depended on the gender of their child itself. Though Yuu _did_ want a daughter, he wouldn’t mind what their child turned out to be, really. He knew it wouldn’t be the last child he would have with Kouyou, anyway. They were ready to build a family.  
  
Kouyou’s birthday was a low-key event; Yuu had thought to invite their friends over to celebrate with them, but he didn’t want to risk Takanori or Akira breaking the news to Kouyou before he did it to him, first. And they barely knew of his plans, so Yuu decided to just have a nice, private dinner with Kouyou this time round, cooking up something special for his husband to commemorate his birthday. He made up the table nicely and put on candles, decorated the table with roses and waited patiently for Kouyou to get back. Once Kouyou was back, he was surprised at the lack of attendance, but seemed delighted at the prospect of spending a night alone with Yuu, anyway. It made things easier when Kouyou wanted to reach over and grab Yuu and kiss him and bend him over the table; Kouyou always had to show self-restraint when their friends were around.  
  
They had a fairly nice dinner, Kouyou idly chatting about what went on during work, and Yuu talking about his adventures with Takanori lately. Takanori worked as a fashion designer and dragged Yuu with him to attend many fashion shows he worked on frequently; much of these adventures ended rather… fun-filled, of course. Takanori was always so enthusiastic. When it was time for Kouyou’s present, Yuu passed him a nicely wrapped up box containing an expensive wallet and belt that he thought Kouyou might like (or Takanori had said so, anyway). Kouyou was easily satisfied, but that meant getting gifts for him were twice as much harder. Yuu wasn’t sure if this would be enough, but Kouyou’s grin and a soft kiss from him was all that was enough to convince Yuu his gift had been the right choice.  
  
“There’s something else,” Yuu started nervously, and brought forth a smaller box. Kouyou looked to it curiously and received it, opening it delicately. He had a feeling this time it was something different, and he was almost startled to tears as he came into view with Yuu’s pregnancy kit.  
  
“Two strikes means I’m with a baby,” Yuu explained, though he guessed Kouyou knew that already, judging by the way his face was moved with emotion and his hands had started trembling halfway.  
  
“You’re with my child?” Kouyou asked, uncertainly, and it made Yuu laugh.  
  
“Who else, sweetheart?” Yuu grinned. Kouyou was scrambling out of his chair in a second, reaching forward to bring Yuu in a tight hug, clutching him close to him.  
  
“We’re going to have a child,” Kouyou said happily, almost like a chant, and Yuu just giggled at his movements. “We’re going to have a child, after so long.”  
  
“It’s only been a month, idiot,” Yuu chastised, but smiled all the time. “Guess your potency’s not that bad, after all.”  
  
“Have you gone to the doctor’s?” Kouyou asked, pulling his head back to gaze up into Yuu’s eyes. Yuu shook his head. “Okay. Then we’re going first thing tomorrow morning. I’ll take you.”  
  
“You have work,” Yuu said, though he knew it mattered little to Kouyou. He hadn’t seen Kouyou look this happy in so long.  
  
“You’re with _my_ baby,” Kouyou frowned, and Yuu just laughed at his response. “He’s going to be safe, healthy, and well. And you, too. I’ll make sure of it.”  
  
“You think it’s going to be a boy?” Yuu teased, evoking a smile from Kouyou.  
  
“No, I’m just using ‘he’ for convenience’s sake. I don’t care if it’s a boy or girl, I’ll love it regardless.”  
  
“We’re going to have to think up of names soon,” Yuu cocked his head to the side, laughing. Kouyou gazed to him again, smiling.  
  
“Yeah. We do.”  
  
And Yuu had never felt more complete in his life, sharing this special moment with his husband, telling him he was bearing his child. This must be how all parents felt like; Yuu only regretted he hadn’t done it sooner.  
  
~  
  
It was too early for ultrasound scans to be out, but the pregnancy was verified by the doctor, and he wished the couple well for their pregnancy. When they left the clinic, Yuu could tell Kouyou was almost in tears. He was so happy to be a father, and Yuu felt every inch of it. He only wished he had understood Kouyou’s longing earlier, but it didn’t matter now, not when they finally have a child together. After Kouyou finally drove both of them back home, Kouyou had kissed Yuu in happiness, and made love to him impatiently against the sofa in the living room. Yuu had never seen Kouyou this agitated before – but he didn’t unwelcome it, either.  
  
He kept the doctor’s instructions carefully and made sure to monitor himself each time, now painfully aware that there was a life growing inside of him and that he needed to take care of both him and his baby that he was responsible for. Kouyou was adamant on grounding Yuu to their house, afraid Yuu would meet with an accident outside of home, but it wasn’t like Yuu left their house much in the first place anyway. Takanori took to visiting Yuu at home more often now, often helping him out with either cooking or the laundry (it wasn’t like Yuu’s bulge was obvious enough yet, but Kouyou was insecure and afraid Yuu might meet with an accident still) and accompanied Yuu to marathon all the movies and shows he wanted to watch. He watched his diet, eating food that was healthy for the baby, and Takanori was too happy to borrow some yoga DVDs and accompany Yuu in seeking inner peace.  
  
Occasionally, Akira came over too, and so did Kai and his girlfriend, though they’re much busier managing with the restaurant that Kai had set up, in which he was chef of. They did make time though, and Yuu was very appreciative of it – often, they held dinners at his house now, and Kouyou definitely welcomed the presence, gloating in the fact that he had sired a child inside of Yuu. Of course, Yuu made off the dining table frequently throwing up more than ever now, and it only got worse in the mornings.  
  
Eventually, it came to the point where Yuu had to start taking pills to curb the sickness, something that worried Kouyou a lot (though the doctor convinced him it was a very normal thing to do). As the months grew past, Yuu’s belly swelled further and further, and it was obvious to tell he was with child. Takanori had taken initiative to design clothes exclusively for him (though he wasn’t going anywhere, anyway) to make him more comfortable to move around at home. With the baby more fully grown, they were also able to get plenty of ultra sound scans, and the first time they’d seen it – most probably a daughter, their doctor said – Yuu had been the one to cry, this time. It was so surreal, to imagine a life growing inside of him, and it was so _beautiful_ , to know that he and Kouyou were officially joined as one now, creating a baby that was theirs and theirs only. Kouyou had all their ultrasound scans framed on the wall of their bedroom. They were in love with the baby even without it being born yet.  
  
Having the baby grow also meant that Yuu was vulnerable to hormones and emotions. Kouyou was victim of such emotional tendencies; Yuu started to stare at himself in the mirror and think himself ugly and worthless, when all Kouyou could see was a glowing Yuu, who looked more beautiful than ever with his baby growing inside of him. Yuu’s hair was growing long and down his shoulders, and there was a natural, healthy glow to his face and smile, one that made him look ever so present and alive than Kouyou had ever seen before of him. But all Yuu saw was the extra weight gain and the paleness of his body and the stiffness of his limbs; many a time Yuu would accuse Kouyou of eventually leaving him and cheating him with someone else, but Kouyou would erase those sobs and crying with hushed whispers and gentle kisses against Yuu’s skin. It was easy for Yuu to doubt Kouyou, but it was as easy for him to believe him, either. And Yuu found it easy to ease into Kouyou’s arms each time it happened, seeking comfort in his husband’s embrace, enjoying the attention he got from his husband whenever he needed it. Kouyou was too happy to give it to him, and the baby, and he would make sure Yuu was safe and sound in his grasp, and always happy.  
  
~  
  
It took another month before Yuu felt the baby’s first kick. It had been in the middle of the night, Yuu drifting off to sleep after a weary day of… well, walking, when he felt something move inside of him. And he’d jolted with a shock.  
  
It took another five minutes before it moved again, and this time, Yuu was sure it was the child kicking him. The _baby_ was kicking him! Yuu could cry tears of happiness. He lay awake, feeling the sensation reverberate through him multiple more times, before giggling as his hands ran down his belly, and stroked it lightly in joy.  
  
“You’re waking me up, little one,” Yuu cooed, and his giggle was enough to rouse Kouyou up from his sleep.  
  
“Are you talking to the baby?” Kouyou rubbed at his eyes, yawning.  
  
“Yes,” Yuu let out another giggle. “It’s kicking me, Kou! Feel it!” He grabbed Kouyou’s hand and placed it over his belly. Kouyou didn’t react until he felt a soft push, and he was certain it wasn’t just Yuu’s stomach making gurgling noises.  
  
“It’s… kicking,” Kouyou smiled. Yuu laughed and leaned in to him. “It feels so… alive.”  
  
“Of course it’s alive, idiot,” Yuu huffed, still smiling. “It’s kicking me. It’s moving. It’s… It’s _our_ baby.”  
  
“It really is…” Kouyou stroked the top of Yuu’s belly, feeling the baby underneath. “She’s so active. She’s going to be just like you.”  
  
“ _I’m_ active?” Yuu laughed. “You mean in bed, or what?”  
  
“Maybe,” Kouyou smirked. “But I think it’s too soon to discuss her sexual activities just yet, sweetheart. Whoever has her will be a lucky person, though.”  
  
“Of course, idiot. She’s _our_ baby.” Yuu said this with immense pride, and Kouyou couldn’t help but kiss him for it.  
  
“You’re so proud of her.” Kouyou kissed him a second time. “I’m so proud of you.”  
  
~  
  
On the nights when the baby couldn’t sleep (as signaled by its constant kicking and disturbing of Yuu sleeping), Kouyou would get up and grab his guitar. He used to play guitar a lot in high school, and it was something that he used to serenade Yuu with a lot back when they were still sappy, lovesick children. Yuu often got heavy eyebags due to his sleepless nights because of the energetic baby, and so Kouyou sought to remedy this with the help of his guitar.  
  
“She keeps kicking me tonight,” Yuu frowned, hands caressing back and forth his belly. The sensation and happiness of having your baby kick you would never get old, but the sleepless nights do. “I don’t know what she’s all worked up about.”  
  
“She’s active, just like you,” Kouyou sighed, and Yuu cast him a glare. “She’s going to grow up all big and strong.”  
  
“So that she can deal with husbands like _you_ ,” Yuu said, and Kouyou laughed. Yuu was being all snappy again, but Kouyou understood it was more so because of the hormones than anything else. “Are you just going to be useless or are you going to help me with this?” Ouch.  
  
“I’ll play her a song,” Kouyou said, hoisting his acoustic guitar onto his lap. “She’ll love it, just like you did.”  
  
“You better hope she has mercy on you,” Yuu muttered, though he’s more teasing than scolding. Kouyou laughed and begun strumming his fingers against his guitar, moving it into a delicate tune, playing a sweet melody that sounded like heaven to Yuu’s ears.  
  
Yuu was sure the baby felt the same, because barely a minute into the song, the kicking ceased and Yuu was certain he felt his body swaying a little. Yuu wasn’t sure how long it’d been, but eventually the swaying stopped and his body went rigid; Kouyou exhausted tune after tune, waiting for the baby to finally calm down. She did.  
  
“She’s asleep,” Yuu whispered, nudging Kouyou softly, and Kouyou smiled, liking how Yuu just _knew_ , _knew_ because he was the one carrying the child, _knew_ because the child owned him and he owned her as well, _knew_ because he was responsible for her life and his own one. “You did well.”  
  
“Satisfactory enough, I hope.” Kouyou laughed, putting aside the guitar onto the ground. Yuu smiled faintly, pulling Kouyou to the bed with him. It was time for some much-needed sleep.  
  
“Our baby’s growing to love music,” Yuu said.  
  
“I’ll teach her guitar myself,” Kouyou smiled. “Maybe she’ll grow up to be a musician? Maybe she’ll be a prodigy.”  
  
“Don’t put pressure on her,” Yuu shot a glare to him, but Yuu’s possessiveness only made Kouyou chuckle.  
  
“She’s my daughter too, you know.”  
  
“I know,” Yuu huffed. “Unfortunately. I only hope she doesn’t grow up to be as annoying as her dad.”  
  
“And _you_ ’re not annoying, because…”  
  
“Because she loves me!”  
  
“And how do you know it?”  
  
“I can feel it.”  
  
“Then…” Kouyou paused for a moment. “Can you feel whether she loves me too?”  
  
Yuu made an annoyed huff. “Maybe.”  
  
Kouyou almost hugged Yuu to death. “I love you both so much, too.”  
  
“If I die on this bed because you smothered me to death, I’ll haunt you in your dreams.”  
  
~  
  
Other times, Kouyou and Yuu take turns to talk to the baby. Kouyou will bend down and stoop to Yuu’s belly level to place his head against it to hear the baby moving, or just simply to kiss it and speak words of affection to his daughter.  
  
“You’re going to grow up to be so pretty, sweetheart,” Kouyou cooed. “You’ll be so smart, so talented, so strong, just like your mother, and you’ll have all my good looks, like your father.”  
  
Yuu had to smile at that. “Since when did you become so narcissistic?”  
  
“Since my daughter taught me to.”  
  
“She’s not even here yet.”  
  
“Did you hear that sassiness, my daughter?” Kouyou breathed against Yuu’s stomach once more. “I hope you don’t get that from your mother. You’ll crush the hearts of so many men.”  
  
“Shut _up_ ,” Yuu laughed, bringing a hand down to stroke at his belly. “Daughter, don’t listen to your father. He’s being a pain in the ass.”  
  
“Don’t teach her how to curse!”  
  
“Pfft, she’s going to grow up to be as fabulous as me and you know it.”  
  
“I’m sure,” Kouyou laughed. And he was _very_ sure.  
  
~  
  
Sometimes, Yuu gets cravings for food, and Kouyou has to ransack the kitchen to try and attempt to make spaghetti for him at midnight when all the shops are closed.  
  
 _Our daughter wants it,_ Yuu says, and his little huff and indignant look is enough to make Kouyou’s heart soften with love and do anything Yuu says.  
  
~  
  
Slowly, Kouyou’s dreams of decorating a playroom for his child(ren) came through. He worked meticulously night after night to decorate a nice, pink walled room for his daughter, decorating it with the most expensive and unique of toys and dolls in hopes that his daughter will like them.  
  
“She won’t enjoy them until she’s at least one or two,” Yuu chides, but he knows Kouyou enjoys thinking up of all these things to please their daughter all the same. “You spoil your child too much.”  
  
“Just like how I used to spoil you,” Kouyou said, and Yuu smiles, because he knows it’s true. Kouyou always spoiled Yuu with gifts, and that was how he knew he would eventually be a good husband, and father for their family.  
  
~  
  
Takanori’s beyond happy that the child is a girl, because that means all his fashion designs get to be used (more) on her. Yuu thinks that he would have designed some pretty feminine things for his child if it turned out to be a boy, anyway, but he keeps that thought to himself. Takanori was known for his beautiful, androgynous pieces and Yuu adored his best friend’s style. He would never ask for anyone else to design clothing for his children.  
  
“She’s going to look so fab in the new material I’ve just gotten from France!”  
  
Yuu had to entertain Takanori afternoon after afternoon by picking out colors of the clothes he’d like his daughter to wear, and choosing countless designs from Takanori’s sketchbook for his best friend to recreate.  
  
On the other side, Akira was brimming with enthusiasm as he talked on and on about being a great godfather to Kouyou’s daughter.  
  
“I’m going to teach her how to be a badass kid! Let her roll around in the grass, get muddy, play soccer and rugby and all the things we did in the good ol’ days, y’know?”  
  
Kouyou just laughed. “Just as long as she doesn’t get hurt.”  
  
Takanori hated that suggestion, and refused to design any clothes for their daughter to play sports in because that meant his designs would get dirty, _and his clothes never get dirty_.  
  
Akira didn’t have sex for one night.  
  
~  
  
It had happened so fast. Yuu had been going down the stairs of his house with a rather aching back, carrying the yoga mat he’d always used to have yoga with Takanori. Takanori was busy finishing up the laundry in the kitchen and Yuu was taking his time walking down the steps, clutching his gorging belly and holding the mat close to himself. The doctor said he was near his due date and it wouldn’t happen for another week or so, but Yuu couldn’t be too safe. Then it happened so fast, and Yuu felt his knees go weak, and his body collapsed against the ground with a loud thud. He could feel liquid running down his legs and Takanori screaming off into the distance, but all he could feel really was the fear of his daughter not being safe and the fear of him not being able to stay alive.  
  
Then he blacked out.  
  
~  
  
He eventually woke up to crying. The scary thing with crying is, you _don’t_ know if it’s happy crying or sad crying, and so when Yuu wakes up in a white hospital room hooked up to all sorts of tubes and cables and feeling frail and weak with the sound of crying next to him, he doesn’t know what to feel.  
  
His eyes flicker up to his right and he sees Kouyou immediately. Kouyou’s shivering, looking scared to death, and when he catches sight of Yuu’s half-lidded eyes, a huge burden leaves his face instantly.  
  
“You’re awake,” Kouyou whispers, and suddenly Yuu remembers. He remembers the baby, the falling, Takanori screaming, the liquid running down his legs. Had it been blood? Or had it been his water bag? What happened? Yuu’s overcome with fear for the baby, and Kouyou senses it, so he quickly rushes to ease Yuu’s questions.  
  
“The baby made it, she’s in another ward right now,” Kouyou’s lips curve into a smile, and Yuu almost breaks into tears at the relief he feels washing over him. “I’m so proud of you, Yuu. You did it. You made it. For her.”  
  
“I… I thought,” Yuu’s voice cracks as he speaks, and Kouyou rushes to hush him once more.  
  
“I thought I would have her, but lose you,” Kouyou’s voice trembles, and Yuu notices his tear-stained face and the crumpled tissues lying at the side, and he knows Kouyou’s been crying. “The doctor said it would be a 50/50 chance for you to wake up. I’ve never been so scared in my whole life. I was so worried… I was so ready to kill Takanori for this.”  
  
“It’s not his fault,” Yuu placates, but Kouyou just shakes his head. “It all happened so fast. I… I didn’t realize I was falling…”  
  
“It’s not your fault, either.” Kouyou smiles and bends over to kiss him lightly on the forehead. “But it’s okay, now. It’s okay, because you’re safe, and our baby’s safe. We’re safe, now.”  
  
“And complete,” Yuu adds, after a pause. Kouyou smiles further.  
  
“And complete.”  
  
~  
  
Yuu finally gets well enough to see his baby, and when Kouyou carries their daughter in his arms and brings her to Yuu’s ward so he can hold her, Yuu’s breaks down in tears as he holds the life he’s been protecting all these while close to him. She’s absolutely beautiful, like Yuu had always imagined, and she already resembles so much of Kouyou and Yuu even in her infant state. She’s surprisingly happy, smiling and gurgling as Yuu rocks her in his arms, and Kouyou smiles at the sight.  
  
“We haven’t thought to name her yet,” Yuu brushed a hand across her face, rubbing her cheek gently. She made a happy noise at that. Yuu smiled softly to her. “Have you thought of any?”  
  
“I… I thought of one,” Kouyou said, and he’s hesitant to continue, but Yuu gives him an encouraging look. “Just… Just in case you wouldn’t make it. I thought I’d name her Yui, taking after you.”  
  
Yuu’s heart wrenches a little at the thought. “You’d be reminded of me each time you looked at her.”  
  
“She’d be the only thing I’d have left of you,” Kouyou’s voice shook. “I thought Yui was perfect for her. It was the only thing I thought of as the nurse passed her into my arms and I watched them operate fiercely on you to keep you alive. All I thought of was… _Yuu… Yuu… Yui._ And I realized she’d be the only thing left I have of us.”  
  
Yuu felt a tear seep down his face. “You’re an idiot.”  
  
“But she’s not, anymore. She’s not the only thing left of us. I have you. And her. We have us.” Kouyou forced a smile through his tears.  
  
“We have us,” Yuu repeated, and he felt Kouyou bring him into a hug, with their daughter caught in between them.  
  
Yuu looked to their baby, smiling slightly as he gazed back into her eyes that reminded him too much of his own. “Yui, then.”  
  
“Yui, welcome to the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon on tumblr who asked if I'd written mpreg before and all the other people who chipped in to say that they would love me forever if I wrote mpreg lol. I finally did it... I didn't get into this kink at all (in fact I used to hate it) but then I started getting into it when I read fanfiction of my other OTPs and wow, it was like opening my eyes up to a whole new world XDD;; Mpreg is just too cute! I mean, like I said, it's fictional, and it's just... it plays on all my feels hnnngh. I really like the idea of bonding and having a child together and it's just, so romantic and beautiful and I love the whole idea.
> 
> Anyways, I have never been pregnant before so I doubt my portrayal of pregnancy is correct, so please don't take it seriously. I'm just basing it off on my own knowledge of pregnancy (which is really very little considering the fact that I do not want to get pregnant yet) so I hope this does not offend any other, um, person who has/having a child yourself DD: and I definitely do not want to offend anyone with the idea of mpreg. I warned you. :3


End file.
